Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, respond to requests for inventory items using combinations of automated machines and human workers. For example, a human worker may be instructed to remove an inventory item from a robot-operated storage shelf as part of fulfilling a customer order for the inventory item.